New Dawn
by hanstan10
Summary: AU, OOC. The real reason for why Bella came to Forks, WA. What happens to Bella when she finds out that her step father has commited suicide from depression and mother is now being sent to the nut house? Tears, Drama, Romance.EXB.R&R.Cullens ARE vampires!
1. The News

**Okay, I randomly thought of this theory and thought that it might be a good idea to write. Please consider reviewing! Thank you!**

**-Hannah:**

**Disowner: I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do NOT own any of these characters!!**

**Prolouge**

There I stood. My eyes and mind have gone a blur; letting myself realize the common sense I had indulged. My body was making everything turn wild and dangerous. But I knew that this was for the best. That this was my place. This was right.

I moved slowly to my destination. I could hear bells ringing and the sounds of random voices outside my world. I had longed for this day to come; and here I am now.

I catch my breath, then I start to move a little faster; starting towards my journey. I closed my eyes and prayed. Then I opened them again and smiled.

"_This is it,"_ I mumbled to myself.

I was now putting aside my past and going toward my future. Which was done this isle.

**Chapter 1: The News**

I sqeezed my eyes shut as I clinched my soft, orange, fuzzy pillow. I was in my room and sitting on my bed. The door is shut, but I can still hear the rummaging of clothes through the walls of my neutral colored chamber.

I shut my eyes tight as I hear the violent screams of both of my parents in the kitchen.

I crush my silky skin to the pillow and wiped the tears away with my hand.

The front door slams, and I only whimper. Sulking, I turn up my stereo to my Linkin Park CD. I was only attempting to shut out the noises of misery outside my world. But I could still hear everything.

My mother, Renee, barges into my room. Her crystal blue eyes were now blood-shot and her face was pale with small red dots from the crying and sobbing she had just now been through.

I didn't say anything. I knew that anything I said wouldn't help. Nothing would help this situation at the moment.

I take a large, deep sigh as I invite her under the covers of my king sized, temperpedic bed. She pulls the blanket to her waist and sits up, knocking her head against the headboard. Her round face shakes as she winces. I grasp her hand and she only looks at me.

A tear runs down my face, and I try to hide it with the soaked pillow.

I open my mouth and whipser, "Is Phil coming back, Mom?"

I knew that she was trying to be strong for me, but I wanted the truth. I patted her back, to let her know that I would understand her answer.

Mother made a loud sound and tosed her face into her hands. My heart immediately stopped and I glared at the wall.

**A/N: Okay, I know that this was really short, but I wanted to see if this story would even seem worthy of being carried out. Please review! I would REALLY appreciate it if you told me your honest opinion!!**

**That you for reading also!**

**So did you like the Prolouge?? Did it seem interesting?**

**Thanks again, **

**Hannah:**


	2. Awake

**Good morning everyone!! Well, I am excited to get this 2nd chapter up, since you will be able to find out more about the Bella and Renee.**

**Please review after reading!!**

**-Hannah**

**Disowner: Okay, I am NOT Stephenie. I wish I was, but I am not. **

**Chapter 2: Awake**

I had finally realized how stupid my situation was. I couldn't live like this! Every morning of everyday, I would wake up from my deep slumber to hear the cries of Renee coming from the kitchen. And everytime I walked in there, I would always see her attempting to dip her hands in the boiling water.

I would fight her off and then she would start to get angry. We would yell and scream then stop talking for a few hours. I would calm down myself then go back to the kitchen and look at the damage she had caused herself.

So today was like any normal day.

"AHHH!!"

_"Not again..." _I thought to myself.

I threw my covers that were over my body onto the floor and quickly jumped out of the bed. I ran down the narrow hall and skidded my way toward the kitchen to find Renee by the boiling pan again.

"Renee! You get your hand out RIGHT now!" I growled the words through my teeth.

"Don't touch me! I know what I must do! Just stop it!!" Renee pushed me away as she dove her hand in once again.

The damage this time was really bad. So I did the only thing that I could do at this moment.

"911, what is your emergency?" The guy on the other line said.

I held my breath for about a second. Trying to think of what I had to say. I nodded my head and went back to the phone.

"Yes, I am Isabella Swan and I need an ambulance here at once. My mother has a 3-degree burn on her hand and I don't know how to prevent infections." I rushed my words but I knew that I made since.

I waited for a reply. I could hear the policeman talking on the other line which was about a whisper. Then he was urgently back on the line again.

"Okay Miss Swan, we will have one right over. Thank you for calling." He said, then hung up.

I dropped the phone on the counter and sunk to the floor with my back against the wall and my knees pressed against my chest. I looked over at Renee who was sitting at the table looking at her hand and crying.

I knew that this couldn't go on any longer. So I decided to call Phil before the ambulance arrived.

I dialed the memorized number and heard nothing. I called again. Nothing. This was odd. He was always at home.

I called his cell phone and I heard a totally different voice. A musical voice? "Umm... Hello?" The man said on the other line.

I cleared my throat, "Is Phil there?" I asked.

"Uhm, Phil died a couple of days ago... We found him dead in his room... Uhh... Is this one of the Swan ladies?"

I sat there for a moment. My heart beating in my throat and my eyes had gone completely dry. I shook my head and went back toward the phone. My breathing was heavy. "Yes, I am Bella Swan. But how do you think Phil died?"

"Miss, he died of an over-dose. He left a note and everything, but the police kept it when they found the body. I am sorry, I didn't want to be the one to tell you..."

"It's okay. Thank you..." I hung up then. I didn't even bother to ask who the person was. I didn't care. The only thing I was worried about was... Renee... I hated to even think about telling her. I could see her reaction now. The hurt in her eyes coming back, strong again. The pain in her body inpulsing through her vains as she falls to the ground in greif.

I didn't know what to do now but wait for the ambulance and go from there...

--

I was in the hospital now. The ambulance ride was only about 10 minutes. It would have been shorter but it was Monday, and that meant morning traffic.

I sat in Renee's room and watched the male doctor wrap fluffy white gauze over Renee's burn. She winced, as the pressure from the doctors' fingers glided over the burn through the material. I closed my eyes and put my head in my hands.

"So Renee, how did this happen?" The doctor asked in a kind voice.

"It was all because of depression, doctor." She said in a whisper.

"This is a terrible and also fatal way of realesing your sorrows, Miss. There is a more healthy way..." The doctos trailed off.

My head shot up and I spoke, "What do you mean by a more heal-"

I was cut off by Renee's screaming, "SEND MY TO THE NUTHOUSE! JUST DO IT! I WANNA LEAVE! I CAN'T STAND MY HOUSE! JUST TAKE ME AWAY! TAKE ME AWAY!!"

My eyes grew wide. I watched in horror as Renee made her rant on being sent to an asylum. I shook my head and the tears rolled down my cheeks.

The nurses took Renee out of the room. But the doctor stayed.

"Bella, do you agree to this...?" He asked in a steady voice.

I took a deep breath. "I don't want her to get hurt sir. I catch her every morning burning herself... I don't want to be too late next time... I think that sending her away would be best." My voice was shaking and cracking the whole time I spoke. I looked into the doctors eyes and he looked at me sypathetically.

"That is a mature and wise decision, Miss Swan." He waited for a second then spoke again, "If you think that this is right, then we will do it... Do you have another place to stay?"

Charlie came to my mind. My father that lived in Forks, Washington. I nodded at the doctor.

"Okay, since you are so young, I will be happy to get you a plane ticket. The cost doesnt-"

"No doctor, you can't."

"Bella, I have over millions of cash. It wouldn't hurt me a BIT if you wanted a first class ticket!"

I nodded to him. And he went to a file. "So where exactly will you be heading to?"

I looked at him and then whispered, "Forks, Washington." Then dropped my head into my hands once again.

**TBC!!**

**Okay, so what do you think about chapter 2?! It's longer today! Thank you for reading!!**

**I will be posting everyday so you can get more and more of the story. **

**So give me your honest opinion!! Also, please review! **

**See yall tomorrow!!**

**Okay, just click on the lavender/purple "Go" button and review!!**

**-Hannah.**


	3. Mystery Resolved

**Okay, I woke up really late this morning, so sorry about not updating really early.**

**Okay, some of you may have saw this coming and some may have not, but I think that some surprises will come from this chapter and the next.**

**-Hannah**

**Disclaimer: And again, I am NOT Stephenie!! I wished I owned the characters...like Edward... but I don't... **

**ENJOY.**

**Chapter 3: Mystery Resolved**

My heart seemed to be beating in my ears again. I looked out the window most of the time I was on the plane. I would eat some of the drinks and food that was being offered by women going down aisles but I never payed much attention to them after my 2nd helping of pretzels.

When I got to the airport, I saw my luggage off to the side of the planes exit. I grabbed the bag and worked my way up to the wating area, to find Charlie standing there with his arms open.

I ran into his arms and he hugged me tighty, and kissing the top of my head. I closed my eyes and took in his scent. He was pretty much the only family I had left now. That was a scary feeling.

The house looked just the same as I walked up the porch steps. I opened the door with the same key that had hung on my key chain for all of those years. I walked up the stairs, and seeing various pictures of myself through the years. I smiled as I saw the picture of my mother and I.

Sadness also struck through me as I remembered that she was no longer a Mother to me any longer. I was angry now. But I guess it wasn't Renee's fault. This happened because of the awful divorce between her and Phil...

I thought back on the terrible nights I spent with her. The way her body would squirm in her sleep, as she dreamed uphappy dreams. The thought still haunted me and usually would leave me with sleepless nights. So many bad things had happened so quickly.

I opened the door to my room and stepped inside. The bed was on the left, as usual; and the same pale green color of the walls were surrounding me again.

I hopped onto the bed and fell asleep. The next morning, I woke at 5:50 to get into the shower. The cold water awakend me and I felt renewed, somehow.

I made Charlie and myself some coffee and I went to my truck to start my first day at Forks High School.

I parked in the familiar parking space and I went to get my schedule from the familiar receptionist. I walked to the familiar Biology building and gave my slip to the familiar teacher.

I walked down to the desk that didn't have two people in it and sat down. Right before the bell rang, I saw him. This gorgeous boy ran into the room. His hair was wind-blown and shirt was messy, but he was unbelievably beautiful.

"Sorry that I was almost late, Mr. Banner." He said.

"Thats quite alright, Mr. Cullen. Please sit down by the new student, Miss Swan."

My heart began to race. He was coming this way. He passed my chair. Oh my god, he smelled amazing.

"Hi, I am Edward Cullen." He said lifting his hand as he sat down.

The voice. That was his voice. The voice on Phils' phone. I could have sworn it. Overwhelmed, I replied, "I'm.. I'm uh... Buh...Buh..Bella...Swan?" I said stuttering. Making my greeting seem more as a question.

"Haha, hello. So you are from Arizona? Wow. That's really cool. I was just down there a few days ago. Very quiet but way too sunny for my taste.."

Bingo! I knew it! "Oh, well that's interesting!" I said, still thinking about how Edward had my step-dads cellular...

"Since you are new, Bella, would you like to join my family and I during lunch?"

I thought about it. I could get alot of information from Edward during lunch.. "Yes!" I said.

The bell rang then, "Good, because if you had said no, then I would have dragged you there." He said with a wink. I blushed crimson and laughed.

--

"Bella, this is Rosalie," Edward said. Rose waved. "This is Emmett and Jasper," they both grinned. "And last but also least, haha, this is Alice."

"Edward Anthony Cullen! I hate you!!" The little one, Alice, said. She was jumping up and down and also coming towards me. I braced myself as she ran into me with a huge hug.

I sat down beside Alice and Edward and we all started a casual conversation about Pheonix.

"Cullen... Did your your father work at one of the hospitals in Pheonix?" I asked Edward.

"Yeah, he did. He told me about your mom. That's how I recongnized your name." He said.

I sat there and I decided to mention Phil's cell phone. "Yeah, but I knew your voice before I actually met you. I am positive that you were the one that answered my step-dads cell phone..."

I bet I sounded insane. Edward turned his body toward mine. "Yes, you are correct. I was the one who had answered. But I was in Pheonix for a reason and I had Phil's phone for a reason as well. It was a very dangerous matter."

My eyes widened. This complete stranger knew something about _my _family. "What was the reason, Edward? Tell me."

**TBC**

**Okay, not a very large cliff but it leaves a little bit of a suspicious ora around the story.**

**So what did you think about this chapter?!**

**Thank you everyone!!**

**-Hannah **

**Okay, just press the lavender button and review! It's lavender, right? Or purple!?**

**I dunno. Lol.**


	4. Unforgotten

**Okay, sorry for the miss understanding, but Edward Cullen is indeed a VAMPIRE. Heehee.**

**-Hannah**

**Chapter 4: Unforgotten**

_My eyes widened. This complete stranger knew something about __**my **__family. "What was the reason, Edward. Tell me."_

"I can't," He said.

My body was angry now. The emotion was intence. I felt and adrenaline of rage come from inside of me and lost control.

"GAH!" I screamed, as I knocked over Edwards' tray of uneaten food on top of him.

"Bella!" I heard him scream. I kept walking. "Isabella, wait!"

I made it to me car. I was growling. I didn't care if I missed my other classes. I was mad now. Frustrated. Angry. Stressed.

I stuck the key inside to truck and heard it rumble to life. I was about to pull out of the space when I saw Edward _flash _toward my window.

My eyes probably bulged out of my head. My mouth dropped in amazement.

"Bella." Edward said, still panting. "Bella, I need to talk to you. Later. Not now. But some place secret." He waited for my answer. I said nothing. He continued. "Meet me by.. Uh... The... Woods. Right outside your house. Please? Tomorrow morning."

I glared out the window. Grinding my teeth as I thought about his request. I nodded once then pulled out of the parking lot and away from the school.

_Stupid Edward Cullen, _I thought.

It only took 4 minutes until I got home, and I immediately went upstairs.

**EPOV**

I walked back into the cafeteria to hear the warnings from my siblings inside my head.

_Edward, don't take any chances with her. She may not be trustworthy. Did you see what she was wearing?! _That was definately Rosalie.

_You can't do this Eddie. She's not one of us. _That was Emmett.

_I think that she is a very lovely girl, Edward. _Jasper thought to me.

_I'm a Barbie Girl, in a Barbie World. _Of course, Alice...

_The seven things I like about you; your hair, your eyes, your all devine! Oh em gee, there's Edward Cullen! Hahaa, he reminds me of the song that is stuck in my head! _I was interrupted by Jessica Stanely, who was coming my way.

_Crap, _I thought to myself.

"Edward!" She squealed. I turned to see her about 1 foot away from my face. I stepped back.

"Oh, good afternoon, Jessica." I said half-heartedly.

"Oh Edward... You are so... Old-Fashioned..."

_You have no idea... _I thought laughing.

"So, Eddie, I-"

"Don't call me that. My name is Edward. Ed-ward. Get it right." I said strongly to her.

"Oh." She left with her eyes watery.

_I was just going to ask him to the party I was having, and tell him that he could bring Bella, since they seem to be dating. Am I not pretty enough anymore? What is wrong with me?! Ugh, I bet it was my breath. I didn't brush this morning... _

I laughed really hard and went to my next class. This mind reading stuff was _funny _when I got the chance to actually stop and listen.. I was wondering what Bella was thinking... I didn't hear anything when she left. Oh well.

--

**BPOV**

The next morning, I woke up with my hair flying everywhere and my pants legs twisted together from my restless night.

I didn't get any sleep because I was thinking about Edward and the reason for why he couldn't tell me why he had Phil's cellular device.

I rolled out of bed and got dressed. I did my makeup and brushed my teeth next. Then, went down to make breakfast. It was oddly sunny outside and that made me a little bit happier.

I walked to my car and was about to pull out when I screamed. I saw Edward standing outside of the woods. Smiling and... sparkling?!

I ran over too him. Though, I tripped but didn't hit the ground. In a mili-second. Edward dashed toward me and I was in his arms. Being craddled like a baby against his chest.

I screamed. And I screamed loud. I rummaged around and fell out of his arms. I tried to run to my car but he was right beside me again.

"Bella, Sush!" He held one finger over his mouth and picked me back up and took me inside the thick woods.

He let me stand up on the ground and I looked at him in amazement.

"You're uh.. Uhh... What are you?!" I asked.

"I'm God." Edward said, smiling and holding his arms out beside him.

"Really?!" I asked, amazed.

"No, stupid. I'm a vampire. And I vant to suck your blood..." He moved closer to he. And he was almost at my neck when I screamed again.

"Bella, I'm kidding. I'm not going to _eat _you! But I am a vampire. Though, I am a vegetarian..." He said above a whisper, patting my shoulder.

"So you live off of vegtables?!" I yelled.

"No!! I drink ANIMAL blood."

"Well you could have told me that." I said with an excuse.

"Your unbelievable..." He complained under his breath.

"Hah, I think I am reacting pretty darn well, since this guy I barely even know just told me he was a VAMPIRE!" I yelled at him again.

"Come on. Let's get to class before we are late."

We rode in seperate vehicles but parked right beside each other once we got to the school.

I stood beside him in the parking lot and we walked to first period. We sat beside each other and I ripped out a piece of paper and started writing a note to him.

Edward, so this means that your family are Vampires too?

Yes, all of them.

When will you tell me why you had Phil's cellular?

At lunch. But as for right now, Mr. Banner is about to give us reports if we don't stop writing.

Wait, how do you know?

At lunch! I will explain at lunch.

Okay, Thank-

Mr. Banner was now at my side. "Miss Swan; since you love to write so much, especially notes. Why don't you write me a 2,000 word report on the Digestive System, please?"

"Yes, Mr. Banner..." I said, almost a whisper.

"I told you so..." Edward sang to himself.

I growled and started on my report on how to poop.

**Hah, I liked writing this chapter! It was fun! **

**Yall will like reading tomorrows, though!**

**Thats when things start heating up!!**

**Woohoo!**

**Please review!!**

**-Hannah**


	5. Boisterous Heartbeats

**I'm not going to say alot. Here you go. Enjoy.**

**Hannah**

**Chapter 4: Boisterous Heartbeats**

Right after the bell rang after 4th period, I hurried steadily toward the lunch area. I grabbed my tray with food and scurried over to the table that awaited with the Cullens.

"Well, you seem very excited to see me." Edward said slyly.

"Shut up, Edward." Alice snapped.

I smirked at him and plopped down beside him and Alice.

I pushed my hair behind my ear and shot a look at him. "Explain."

He shrugged. "Are you sure you can handle the truth?" He asked me. I wrinked my brow and nodded.

"Bella... I don't know. This is a little...scary." Alice mumbled, turning my head and looking my way.

"I have to know, Alice. This is my family." I stated. Turning back toward Edward.

"Okay... Here it goes." He took a deep and started. "Dad, Carlisle, likes to read. Well, he was reading the paper the other day and saw that there had been a mass-murder started in Pheonix. We knew right about that it must have been newborns."

"Newborn babies can't start a mass murder, Edward." I interrupted.

"I kno-"

"Look, if you are not going to take this seriously then I will go sit somewhere else." I said coldly. I was about to pick up my tray and stand up to leave when he grabbed my arm.

"Bella, listen to me. I am completely serious. Newborns are newly developed vampires. So sit down and listen." Edward looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Okay." I whispered and sat back down, placing my tray firmly in front of me on the table. I nodded toward him so he could continue.

"Like I was saying... We knew it was newborn...vampires." He said 'vampires' with a thick tone. I nodded again.

"Well, after leaving Alaska, we went straight to Pheonix. When we were around the city, I started hearing some of the newborns' voices. Most of them were along the lines of _'Blood, blood, blood. More blood_.' I was kinda disgusted. I followed the voices to into Phils' neighborhood." He stopped and I looked at me.

I had no idea that I was gasping with fright. The intencity of the story was getting to me. "Maybe I should stop..." He murmured.

I grabbed his shoulder. "No, you have to go on." I said, stuttering.

"I don't think that's a good idea..." He sang.

"Please, just do it."

"Well, if you die of shock, then I'm not paying for your medical bill. Deal?" He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. "Just get on with it."

"Suit yourself." He looked at one last time and started again, looking at his untouched food. "Anyways, I also started hearing Phils' thoughts... _Why me? _Phil had repeated this many times. _I should have kept my temper. I have lost everything now. I shouldn't have signed those divorce papers. I am an idiot. What is wrong with me?! I should die. Oh Renee... I wish I could tell you how sorry I am. Bella, please don't hate me... My beautiful Swans... Oh I miss them... _I kept listening. I thought he was safe... then his thoughts changed..." Edward looked at me again. I blinked my eyes.

"Well, keep going!" I nearly shouted. I looked around me quickly, to make sure that no one had heard me.

"Alright, then they changed and I started running faster toward his house. _Someone seems to be at the door. _Then... He started getting histeric. _'What do you want?' _He questioned the newborns. I heard the conversation through his head. _'Why are your eyes so red? Do you want some eye drops? I have that problem too. No, wait. Why are you coming towards me? Why aren't you talking? Are you mental? No stop, that's my throat... Gah! I'm burning! Someone, HELP ME! Why is it so cold now? It's dark... I'm slipping away. Goodbye Renee. Goodbye Bella... My loves. Please forgive me._ I was too late, though" Edward stopped.

I blinked out the tears forming in my eyes and looked down. "Can we continue this later? Please? I think I have had enough for right now..."

Edward said, "Of course, Bella. I told you it was going to be scary. Oh god, I am so sorry. Here, use my hankie." He grabbed his hankerchief from his back pocket and swiped it over my eyes. He pushed my hair away from my face and gently ran his fingers over the flushed skin. I gazed up at him and smiled weakly. He smiled back and kissed my hand that was resting upon his left knee. The cold from his skin was rising through the material of his jeans. I sucked in a breath and moved my hand back into my lap.

"Sorry." I said.

"No, that feeling was amazing." He whispered.

"We have a pop quiz in English, guys. Let's go." Alice jumped in, unexpextedly.

"Do you have AP English next?" I asked Edward and Alice.

"Yep." They both said in unison.

"Jinx! You owe me a soda!" Cried Alice. Edward and I rolled our eyes.

"That is SO 3rd grade, Alice." Edward said, chuckling.

"Oh? And when was the last time YOU were in 3rd grade, Mr. Cullen?" Alice snapped back.

Edward immediatly stiffened. He grabbed his tray without a word and walked out of the Cafe. I looked over at Alice and then back at the doors. I jumped out of my seat and dumped my tray in the garbage can. Then, I ran off to find the missing Edward outside the Cafeteria, sitting on the ground with his back pressed against the wall and his head in his hands.

I walked over and sat next to him. "Edward...?" I cautiously put my hand on his shoulder.

"What? What do you want, Bella?" He asked harshly. I cringed and pressed my back against the wall beside him.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked him quietly.

He turned his face to meet my gaze. His eyes were wet, but nothing poured out. He opened his mouth to speak and then sighed. "I hate this life I have lived..." He stated simply. I waited for him to explain. "I wish I could go back... I wish I could have died when I was supppsed to." He pressed his lips together and shook his head. I pushed the stray strands of hair from his eyes, then rested my hand on his hard, silky cheek.

"Why would you ever think that, Edward?" I asked casually.

"God, Bella! Look at me! I'm a monster! A demon! I am a mythical creature. I belong in those fairytale books, not on MythBusters! I am supposed to be fictional." His body tightened everytime he spat out a word. His faced dropped and I shuttered away from him. I knew he needed his space.

I got up slowly and was about to go back into the Cafe when I heard his faint voice. "I wasn't supposed to be created." I turned around to see his eyes boring into my own. I sighed and sat close beside him and placed my arm aross his shoulders, holding him tight against my chest.

His head fell on inner shoulder and sucked in a deep breath then sighed. I felt a crawl of chills spread through my body, but I didn't care. I ran my fingers throw his outrageously smooth hair. I kissed the top of his head lightly. He smiled and sat up. "You smell amazing today." He said coolly.

I tilted my head to the side, "Excuse me?"

"Did you get new shampoo?" He asked. I got confused.

"Uhh yeah, I got this strawberry kind from Wal-Mart yesterday..."

"Mmm.. It smells delicious..." His tongue slid over my shoulder and he purred.

"Oh Edward..." I whispered.

Then the bell dang. We both cursed underneath our breath then got up. "Let's get to class now. Shall we?" He asked. I nodded and we glided toward English together. It took me a while to realize that I was holding his hand. I looked up at him and smiled. This was going to be a good school year.

**Soo?! REVIEW! Happy reviews makes a happy writer, and also makes my update more often! So get to it!**

**Hannah**


End file.
